The Isle of Glass
by BookwormSars
Summary: Levia O'Leary is a Marine Inspector from the West Blue, at least for now. She accepted her position as a means to an end, but her means lead her into the path of the Straw Hat Pirates. By the time they come into her life, no one, not even her, is sure of what is to happen next. Possible ZoroXOC
1. Chapter 1

It would perhaps, as per tradition, be better to start this story in the beginning, but then I would have to bore you with unimportant ramblings. Then why not start this story in the middle? At a point from which everything important changes, from which I am confident I can spin an interesting tale, as long as you sit down to listen.

**Chapter 1: The Isle of Glass**

That morning when I stretched, I did not consider the drastic changes that could happen. It was not because I was unaware. On the contrary, I was very aware that at any moment my life could change, what I had not known was how much.

So I began my morning as any other.

Byrne's early morning cries woke me up, far earlier than I would have liked, in order to feed him. Byrne is a gold feathered hawk, native to the West Blue where I myself am from. A beautiful sight to be sure, he flexed as he bit into the meat I had given him, exposing more of his feathers to the scatter of sunlight reaching through the balcony he took control of. His feathers seemed to gather the light and shine with their own strength, practically blinding anyone not used to it. For a moment I stood, contented to watch him tear through his early morning meal, before I decided it was my turn.

He hardly paid any attention as I turned and crossed the room, taking the steps down two at a time. When I reached the ground floor, I discovered that the inn already had business in its restaurant. A young man was practically inhaling his food, so that all I could see was a blur of movement underneath a straw hat, and what looked to be a red shirt. Not paying him any mind, I turned to the owner of the inn and smiled politely.

And just like that I was seated near the young man, albeit with my back facing him and the entrance. I sat calmly, slowly eating my breakfast and looking over papers while the young man was apparently joined by his companions.

A manila folder sat to the side of my plate, the contents of which were scattered across the rest of the table. The folder had contained background info on the Marine Captain Childe and the rest of his base. One in particular caught my attention, not for the purpose of my work, but merely because of the name. First Lieutenant Aerynn O'Leary, second in command at this particular base.

As I looked over the data, the group behind me grew increasingly rowdy. I glanced behind me briefly to see two teenage guys, one inhaling food and the other already drinking at this hour; and a girl looking desperate to control them. The girl seemed stressed, staring incredulously at the two men and clutching her short orange hair with one hand.

It seemed she had given up; she sat down, rustling the fabric of a short yellow skirt as she crossed her legs. She let one foot, clothed in a dark boot, dangle higher as she twisted towards the bar; leaving me to face the blue striped shirt she wore. I had glanced too long, apparently, because she caught my eye, immediately narrowing her own in suspicion.

As such, I left my breakfast with some money, gathered my things, and quickly went through the motions of getting ready in my room upstairs. Byrne joined me this time as I descended the stairs, steadying himself on the leather shoulder padding I wore just for him. I passed the group but before I could leave, the girl rose and crossed over to me, unseen by her two friends. "Excuse me," she said. "Would you happen to know where we might find a ship?"

Glancing at her, I smiled. Not just ordinarily rowdy teenagers it seemed, but pirates. Byrne turned to gaze at her too, but it hardly affected her apparently. I realized that I was making her wait perhaps a bit too long for an answer, "Unless you are utterly insane, and decide to steal a Marine ship, I'm afraid not. The few ships that aren't built for the Marines are small merchant boats, not suited for the Grand Line as I assume you wish, and I doubt that the Marines would take too kindly to selling to pirates."

She blinked at me but otherwise responded politely. "Thank you, I suppose we will be moving on then."

Seeing the look of suspicion raised even more I answered again, "If you're wondering, I'm not going to sell you out. It's not my job."

I didn't wait for her answer, I was running late and Byrne was getting anxious, so I turned and set off through the town. Now allowing Byrne to fly above the crowd, I weaved in and out with less trouble, blending as much as possible with the continuous motions of daily routine. It is necessary for me not to be picked out from the crowd; otherwise my work is rendered useless. It is close to not mattering for me anymore, but nevertheless old habits die hard.

So, despite my appearance, I moved through the crowd with relative ease. The crowd is a place where people would hardly give a second glance to color as long as you stayed out of their way. As such, a choppy pixie cut passes as normal, even if its white color does not. An oval face fits among the normal physique, even if gold eyes do not. And everything else is a blur of features, height and body types. Emerging from the crowd, then, I had little doubt that I was not followed.

I followed the path into the quieter part of the town, nearing the sounds of trumpets and military activity. A few glances told me that Byrne remained above my head, a good distance away. Subconsciously I twisted my hands behind my back, attempting to seem as if I was walking normally to any passerby. Yet, my fingers ran across a rough surface strapped to my back, the blade of my scythe hidden by a hobo traveling bag. It passed for first glance in a busy crowd.

Which is all that mattered as I walked on, approaching the base. When I could not pass for a normal civilian anymore I lifted my head and straightened my back, even lengthened my strides. The guards by the door turned towards me, at the ready. Like I would attack from the front door.

Not that it mattered; I stopped a few feet away just as Byrne alighted on my shoulders, and, and I pulled out my badge. "Inspector Levia O'Leary, I suppose you know why I am here?" Immediately they made way, so I walked through the doors without a worry. Smiling sweetly I added, "And I also suppose I don't have to tell you, don't warn your captain. Not unless you wish to be arrested."

They nodded, anxiously turning back to the street. My arrival never did bode well for Marines, at least not officers. So imagine then, how strange it is that merely two minutes after I had arrived, doing formal checks of the base, I heard a voice from behind me. "Levia O'Leary!" the woman called. Yes, I smirked, that would be her. "Already been notified of my arrival I see?" I asked, turning to face the young woman.

The marine uniform fit tight on her tall figure, her pose bossy-maybe even slightly threatening. Her hair twisted into a white braid that lay on her chest, and if I wasn't intimidated by her stance and height, 5'11", I certainly would be by her muscle-I could see her toned arms even through her uniform. But now she looked at me with a mock glare through dark gold eyes, pale hands on her hips. "I hope you are not here for me, Inspector.

"Yes, because we all know devout Marine, First Lieutenant O'Leary goes against Marine and government law." I joked.

That's all it took, I became smothered in moments, indignantly attempting to get my head at least above her shoulder so I could breathe. Byrne took off in fear of being crushed. Just as quickly as it began, she released me, "Now tell me why the hell you haven't contacted your own sister?"

"This has to wait, Aerynn." I answered; I looked straight over her shoulder at none other than Captain Childe. I stepped around her to face him. "Captain Childe of Vane Island, I, Marine Inspector Levia O'Leary, hereby announce your arrest."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, so I will keep this short and sweet. I, like pretty much all authors on this site, would love feedback. This is actually my first story here, despite being a member of the site for so long, so I would like to know how I'm doing. And thank you for reading Chapter 2!

Oh, and I don't get why people do this, since fanfiction sites are meant for people to base their stories off of other people's work, but I do not own One Piece, nor do I own any of the original characters.

"This has to wait, Aerynn." I answered; I looked straight over her shoulder at none other than Captain Childe. I stepped around her to face him. "Captain Childe of Vane Island, I, Marine Inspector Levia O'Leary, hereby announce your arrest."

Chapter 2: Arrest

Nami's POV

"Why are we following her anyways?" Zoro asked.

"She knew we were pirates, something's up with her!" I answered, "And she said that she won't turn us in, that it's not her job. What is her job then, if she's heading towards a Marine base?"

"She could just be a cleaning lady for all we know." Zoro added.

Really? I just shook my head and continued weaving through the crowd, hand over Luffy's mouth to prevent his own protest. We needed to be quiet, she was moving as if she did not wish to be followed and we didn't want to give her the idea that she was. At least I didn't, the other two idiots just wanted to continue eating and drinking. They didn't even have an idea of what she looked like.

Nevertheless, I kept track of her. Even Zoro narrowed his eyes as she approached the base, especially so when she showed something to the guards and they let her through. Luffy tossed my hand away, and yet all he had to say was, "Cool! She has a bird!"

I slapped my hand over his mouth again and hissed, "Shut up! Do you want us to get caught?" Honestly, if I knew that they were going to be this much trouble, I never would have cooperated with them in the first place; I have more important things to accomplish. Absolute idiots. "Alright, so we look over from that building over there and observe for two things. Who is this girl, and is she going to cause us trouble?"

"Don't bother; I already know the answer to both those questions." Zoro frowned.

I blinked curiously at him… "You do?"

"Yes, I said so didn't I?" He growled. "She is Marine Inspector Levia O'Leary, and she works for the government."

"That's why she didn't care about you two being pirates…" I pondered.

"What do you mean you two?" Zoro muttered. I pretended not to hear.

Which especially worked since Luffy spoke through my hand, "So she's good then?"

I wiped my hands in disgust, "No Luffy, she works for the world government. That's why we still need to keep watch just in case."

"What's the point? Why not move on?" Zoro asked.

I didn't answer at first, considering it myself. It would just have been easier to leave, so why didn't I? Getting frustrated, I said, "Well we're here now, we should stick around to find out what she'll do."

No matter how rushed that decision was, it probably was one of the best I had ever made in my life. Luffy readily agreed, of course, he seemed interested in Levia as well. Zoro could just deal with it. Luffy also readily agreed to get us on top of a nearby roof. A little too readily I might add, but from there we could see all that went on in the base below. Honestly, you would think that the Marines would avoid that type of vulnerability. "Hey, why is that girl fighting with the bigger guy?" Luffy asked.

I looked to see that what he said was true, Levia was fighting furiously with the Captain of the Marine base, distinguished by his uniform. Every other marine stood down, simply allowing it to happen. Zoro sighed, "Her job is to arrest corrupt Marine officers."

"Huh?" both Luffy and I asked.

Levia's POV

I tossed my bags to the side; there were important matters to address. Byrne circled above, waiting for an opening to fight. I myself held my scythe at my side, standing in what I hoped to be an intimidating stance. My scythe itself was as tall as I was; the blade curved over my head in menacing arch. I could only guess that my eyes looked like those of a hawk, glaring down the Marine Captain before me. Childe, however, simply smirked as if he knew something I did not and ran at me.

If I had not known better, I probably would have been hit by the hidden blade in his sleeve, but instead I ducked and twirled behind him on one leg. "Grade Assessment of Captain Childe:" I began. He turned, revealing his short blade now, and grabbing another one to fight openly with. Two short blades for short range fighting. My scythe had a longer reach, so as long as avoided getting close I was alright. I spoke too soon, however; he thrust the blades towards my head, which I ducked to avoid. My body began to shake almost unnoticeably, my heart thrust against my body; it was too close. "Discipline of Subordinates: D for cruelty" I continued as I attempted to get closer-just barely somersaulting out of the way of his fist. "Upkeep of Marine regulations: F"

He slashed my stomach with a blade hidden in his boot. The gash wasn't deep but it still prevented me from fighting in my full style, flips and all. "Respect of Subordinates: D" I choked, dipping low and sweeping my scythe in a twirling motion towards his feet. My abdomen protested loudly to the torture I put it through but I bore through it with the satisfaction to see him fall. When I stood above him, I finished "Suppression of crime: F for taking part in the criminal ring. And finally, F for betraying the Marine oath. Captain Childe I presume? You are under arrest by order of the World Government."

Oddly, Childe began laughing, he was actually laughing when I told him he was under arrest! My temper rose sharply and I growled for an answer. He continued laughing as he explained, "I'm afraid, dearie, you didn't get the memo." He nodded towards the walls where I saw a ring of people, all dressed in a strictly black suit. I gaped at the scene before me, it couldn't be, no. They had found out this soon? "It is not merely me who is to get arrested today. I called in your arrival for a deal. Yes, Inspector, the Blacklist Squad is here for you."

I vaguely heard Captain Childe laughing hysterically as I shakily faced my new enemies, my scythe held at the ready. I held up a hand in the direction I knew my sister to be in. She could not get involved in this, I wouldn't let her. Time ticked slowly as the squad descended from the walls, the squad that not arrested, but tortured and then killed their targets: rogue government officials. And here I am, a liaison between the world government and the Marines, in all technicalities a government official who was doing something she shouldn't have.

My struggle barely registered in my brain, for it had shut off when finally faced with this situation. By pure instinct alone I drove through the people around me, ignoring pain and still twisting and twirling around the fighters. A path, I was making a path. Byrne dove in short spurts to help me, while I fought as much as I could.

Lines blurred around me as I lost distinction of who was on my side and who was not. I was only partially aware that I was even hitting the figures in black when the wounds began piling up. The edges of my vision blurred and the sounds around me slowly dimmed to silence. These were the last moments, I couldn't manage to save myself; I was to die here. With those thoughts racing across my slowing mind, I fell back into darkness.

Zoro's POV

My muscles tensed as I gripped my fists on the edge of the rooftop. It felt wrong, to stand and watch this fight between the Inspector and the Blacklist Squad. It felt wrong that the Inspector was being arrested, I had never met her but something was off. She was renown for getting rid of corruption among the Marines, I had been mad that she hadn't gotten to Captain Morgan and his stupid son yet, so what had she done to get her on the wrong side of the government?

A stretch of skin flashed by out of the corner of my eye, and immediately I groaned. Luffy. My stomach plummeted as I flew across the open space between the inn and the Marine base, Luffy's arm pulling both Nami and I along. F**k it, there was no getting out of fighting now, might as well get ready. Nami sure was; she had her battle shriek perfected. "LUFFY!"

"I want her to be a part of my crew!" he grinned, and that was the end of it.

Great, no way out now. Not if he's as freaking stubborn as he was when he recruited me. Nami didn't get it, "She's a government official, Luffy! No…"

And…. Our flight via Luffy Air had landed. Hope you had a nice ride, I f**king did. Momentarily the entirety of the base became silent, staring stupidly at my even stupider captain as he oh so casually stood in the middle of it all. With no other apparent choice, I followed the idiot; still don't know whether joining him was worth it. "Whew! That was fun!" he cried.

And then he punched the nearest man from the Blacklist squad…and… all hell broke loose. I cut my way through the men, attempting to reach anywhere where the Inspector might have been, but there just seemed to be more and more government officials…and… I faced a row of Marines… who had been on the outside of the ring. Luffy and Nami were nowhere in sight, and I had no idea where the Inspector was.

That is until I spotted a small group getting away with her, unconscious and handcuffed. When I attempted to chase after them, my body jerked back as someone held my arm. I nearly growled until I saw their expression. The Marine in front of me was earnest, she said, "If you're trying to save her, talk to me in 2 hours at the docks. For now get out of here." I was about to voice my opinion of just how much I figured I could trust this chick, when she decided to explain, "I'm her sister, Aerynn O'Leary, Marine First Lieutenant."

I nodded and accepted her answer, turning to find that Luffy had knocked out the remaining people opposing us, even as they did not know who the hell we were. Nami stood to one side with a staff held at the ready, fending off anyone who decided to target her. When each separately realized that the Inspector was gone, we left at a run.

Later: Aerynn's POV

_What the hell were you thinking Aerynn? Who the hell were those people? They could be pirates for all you knew! _

_But they were my only option… And it looks like they came_. The green haired swordsman I stopped earlier was walking to one side of a younger, lean, boy wearing a straw hat. On the boy's other side walked a young girl with orange hair, looking around skeptical at her surroundings, her eyes finally landing on me. Oh, and on Byrne, who sat comfortably on my shoulder.

She, too, seemed suspicious of my intentions. Yeah, like they knew just how much difficulty I had in deciding to trust them. I was the one placing my life, and Levia's, on the line. So when they stopped in front of me, I could hardly understand their suspicion. The girl spoke first, "Why do you want our help?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a Marine and I can't exactly ask another Marine's help to break out my little sister from government prison. So why not ask the insane dolts who decided to fight both the Blacklist Squad and the Marines for apparently no reason whatsoever?"

They hardly responded to the insanity bit, yay, great indication! They're used to being called insane! "Who are you?" the girl asked again.

Well she's obviously not all that trusting. "I'm Aerynn O'Leary, the older sister of the Levia O'Leary, the girl you saw attacked earlier. Who are you and why did you try to help?"

The boy in the middle spoke, a large grin stretching his face, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I want her to join my pirate crew!"

For f**k's sake were they insane, just great. I'll have to deal with it though, and it's not a bad idea, she's already an outlaw… sentenced to death. And so, I sighed, presenting the question anyways. "And why the hell do you want a government official, even an ex one, to be a part of your crew when you know practically nothing about her?"

"She has a hawk." He said, pointing to the bird sitting on my shoulder, "And is a cool fighter." He said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why was she arrested?" The swordsman asked.

"Perhaps I should tell you a story, and if you still agree to help me after that, I'll tell you my plan."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yet another chapter, if you read this, please tell me what you think!

Chapter 3: Escape

Zoro's POV

"A story?" Luffy asked, "What about?"

This whole save the random government official thing was getting pretty complicated pretty fast, and now we were going to listen to some sob story? Right, this called for a nap. I hardly paid attention as the Marine woman answered, "Abbreviated version, she joined the government for the same reason our brother and I did, which involved looking into confidential documents. Documents that she didn't have permission to look into."

"That's it?!" Nami asked incredulously.

"That's all you're getting."

"Then what's your plan?" I asked.

"That all depends on you." She answered. Just as I was about to interject again, she continued, "That is, what you can do. I can't formulate the detailed plan without knowing that at least."

"Why should we do this?" Nami asked.

Aerynn paused, staring seriously at us all. The hawk seemed to narrow his eyes at us as well. Slowly, she answered, "If you set her free, you gain a crewmate who is loyal beyond compare. You gain a crewmate who knows the workings of the government, a government that will be after you sooner or later. If not because of her, because of you. You gain a crewmate who is a skilled fighter. Not to mention, you snub the face of the government in the process."

"We'll do it." Luffy grinned, "I want her to be my crewmate!" he repeated.

That was it, no turning back now. I sighed, "What do you need to know?"

"Wait, just like that? It's decided?" Nami asked.

"Captain's orders." I grunted.

Aerynn seemed to be suppressing a smile. "Well then, how many of you can fight? What can you do?"

Later

Aerynn's P.O.V.

_I am a f**king idiot, why the hell am I trusting these freaking pirates? Their captain is like a kid, is a kid! Can they even do this? Oh god, I even left Byrne with their boats…_

"You were the one who decided to trust us." The swordsman, Zoro I found out, pointed out. Not like I could deny that, but what can they really do? How did he know what I was thinking anyway? Well… "You were talking out loud."

I smacked my forehead, "Let's just forget I said that, ok?"

He shrugged; it didn't seem he cared much. Why should he, or they, care much? This random pirate crew, one with which neither I nor Levia had any connections with, was going to help her escape. It just sounds so impossible, yet here they were, trailing after me. Even the captain was being quiet, and I had already learned that he was a loudmouth. Only the girl, Nami, spoke up. "How do you plan on getting past the sentries?"

I paused, halting all motion, turned, and said sarcastically, "Unless any of you can silently take out four to five sentries without either them or you making a sound, we're going to follow the line of trees and we'll have to time a break for the ship in which Levia's held."

I watched, slightly fearful as Zoro's grin turned malicious, "Leave it to me." He said.

"Wait!" I hissed as he approached the sentries openly. The men turned and saw him, obviously a threat considering he had his hands on his swords. "What the hell is he thinking!" I turned to their captain, Luffy. "Aren't you going to join in?"

"No, he said to leave it to him!" he laughed.

"Oh god, you're insane, absolutely…" I stopped, realizing that I had not heard the sentries when they seemed to be about to raise the alarm. I turned again, and found Zoro standing calmly with five unconscious sentries dragged into a bush behind him. "insane…." I finished. "How?"

"I wouldn't question it; they're monsters, the both of them." Nami said.

I shook my head, "Well let's make use of it." I said. I moved to the sentries and grabbed their outer clothing off of them, throwing the appropriate sizes to the correct people. While Nami and I changed, Luffy and Zoro refused. With that, I sighed and paused. "Alright here's the deal, we continue as planned but Nami and I will search for the keys to cells, while you two clear out the holding cell area and let Levia know what is going on."

Zoro nodded, but Luffy already was looking toward the ship. It was massive, a large steel structure certainly typical of a government ship. And yet it was little equipped for battle, for who would dare strike against a government ship. Not to mention the defenses… but I was getting off track. I motioned to Nami and we headed towards the ship, Luffy and Zoro followed behind us, needing to know where to go for the cells. We managed to climb up the side of the ship without a problem, but when we reached the deck we stood behind a large group of Marines assisting with the prison transfer. And then… "Where's Levia?!" Luffy yelled.

I smacked my forehead just as the group turned and started yelling. The alarm sounded and we suddenly were stuck before we even made it that far. When the Marines and government fighters alike started attacking, well that was when I was in for a surprise.

Luffy's arm stretched as he swung it backwards. Not just normally, no, it became freaking twelve feet long! "What in the world…" I muttered.

And then his arm bounced back like a rubber band, snapping into the crowd of people and tossing more than a few of them to the deck floor. He simply laughed at this, laughed! And then he elongated his leg and tripped over half of them! Zoro didn't fail to impress either. One second he is standing calmly, the next second he is on the other side of the group, with a trail of fallen Marines behind him.

In the space of a few minutes, in the dark, these two _boys _took out more 'enemies' than I had seen most soldiers take out in an hour. I was only snapped out of my daze by Nami, she pulled on my hand and dragged me off to find the key. I last looked at the two as they were fending off, and beating, any and all they encountered.

Levia's P.O.V.

It felt as if I had been hit by a ship; my limbs ached upon my regaining consciousness. No, strike that, my entire body ached. I felt lovely, let me tell you, and that wasn't exactly assisted by the headache produced by an ear piercing alarm. The sound resounded through the metal cells and through my head just as I was waking up, shortly followed by yells and moving people.

It took me a while to realize what had happened, that I was stuck here on my way to prison, on my way to be executed in all likelihood, and by that time keys rattled at the cell doors that contained me. I only could make out silhouettes, two, against the bright light of the hall. But as the door swung open, inches from slamming against the steel ship frame, I recognized the voice. "Levia, can you move?" was Aerynn's whispered question.

I slowly nodded, "Yeah I think so." I paused, looking up at her as I realized the situation. "Why are you here?"

"To kill you." Aerynn said sarcastically.

"Looks like your about to kill yourself more like." I snorted, getting up, and finally seeing both of the figures clearly, "And the girl who wanted a ship as well. What is going on?"

"Well Levia… meet your new crewmate, Nami." Aerynn grinned, "Come one we need to go before we're caught."

"Wait, "I called as she was leaving the cell, "What do you mean new crewmate?! And how is the alarm sounded off and yet you're here and ok?" I looked to the side for answers, and Nami just shrugged. "Might as well roll with it, I guess."

I followed after Aerynn, albeit slowly due to my wounds. Nami hooked an arm under mine and pulled me along. "I don't wanna get caught!" she explained.

"Thanks," I grimaced.

About a minute after I had woken up, all of my pain hit me like a wall. It was only then that I realized that my stomach, arms, and legs all had some sort of bandage on them. And each of these places loved to remind me acutely of what they were there for. Meaning each step I took pounded and shook through my body, each thud resounded through each wound. The muffling pain blocked nearly all else, and I could only move as carefully as possible, while being pulled along quickly to escape. All without knowing what the hell was going on.

Aaannnddd…. We turned the corner to find the two guys from the bar fighting off a whole horde of Marines. I stopped, forgetting everything. "Holy crap," I muttered.

There, in front of me, the two guys I assumed to be a part of a rookie pirate crew, were taking down multiple people at once. The kid in the straw hat stretched out a leg, and down went 20 people. The swordsman darted through the bodies and hardly looked as his sword sent them to the ground. The two worked in tandem, but separate. It was odd, they were so different and yet they were a part of the same crew. Just who were they?

"Levia, I have to go." Aerynn whispered, "Before they see me."

I nodded; she still had her job as a Marine to worry about. "I suppose this will be the last time I see you for a long while, won't it?"

"Probably." She grimaced, "And the next time we meet, we'll probably be on opposite lines, forced enemies."

I looked at her sadly, taking in all of her features that I could, trying to remember. "Promise that you'll rise up the ranks, you and Brian."

"If you promise to be safe." She hugged me, ignoring the obvious pain on my face as she rubbed against my wounds, her voice cracking as she said the next words. "Although I suppose that's too difficult a request to ask from you."

My throat constricted as she said that, and I pushed slightly at her shoulders, holding myself together vainly. "Go." I smiled, "Wouldn't want First Lieutenant O'Leary's career cut short."

"Goodbye." She said, turning and leaving via the side of the ship.

I turned back to look at the fight. "Now what do we do." I asked Nami.

She didn't say anything for a moment and when I looked at her she was looking down at her feet. "Nami?"

"Huh?" She looked up at me, whipping out of a daze.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

She turned to the fight herself, and I looked again to see that the current group of Marines and government fighters were down for the count, but it wouldn't be long before more came. "We get those two idiots and get out of here." She muttered.

She started to walk over, but my arm was still interlinked with hers. I attempted to take a step, but at that point the pain grappled for my attention. I hissed and my muscles tensed, releasing into a free fall. Nami, alarmed at the sudden pull of weight, turned and caught my arm so that I landed softer. Abandoning all attempts of quiet she yelled over to the guys. "Zoro! Luffy!"

I couldn't see what happened, but within the next few moments I was on someone's back, staring over their shoulder as the new group of Marines climbed onto the ship, called in by the alarm. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth against the pain as whoever was holding me started to move. "Zoro, careful!" I heard Nami mutter, "She's injured!"

"Don't…worry about it." I grunted, "Just keep going."

I still didn't really know what was going on, or what kind of deal my sister made with these pirates, but I wasn't going to let my pain get them caught. I could feel Zoro nod slightly, before he asked "Do you think you can hold on?" he asked, "I need my hands for my swords."

I nodded, grunting slightly as he released and grabbed his swords, sticking one of them into his mouth and two others remained in his hands. "Roronoa Zoro, isn't it?" I muttered, "Now if that isn't interesting."

"Explanations later, fighting now." He grunted through his sword. I still had my eyes closed, but when I opened them we were surrounded. "Joy." I muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled at that, while the Marines started their attack. To say the experience wasn't painful would be the biggest lie I had ever told, well, the biggest unimportant lie. From what I could tell, the way he fought was quite beautiful. That is, if I ignore the fact that each movement caused my internal organs to decide to throw a party. But really, f it had been anyone else, I would have bounced up and down and nearly fallen off. Zoro seemed to move fluidly through the Marines, and wasting no time he swung over the side of the ship, climbing down the ladder the Marines left there.

Nami and the kid in the straw hat were farther down below, making us the last ones to get off the ship. And although I was on his back, Zoro moved as fast as ever. Or at least at the speed any normal person would go without a person on their back. I was starting to get the idea that these people weren't normal. Wordlessly, well with a few cuss words from Zoro, we made our way down the ladder with Marines shooting as from above. Bullets cut through the air around our heads, narrowly missing us as the Marines overshot down the ladder. The shooting stopped as a few started to climb after us, at which point Zoro sped up. It seemed to take forever before we made it to the ground, by which time Nami and straw hat (What I started to call him without knowing his name) were at two small boats. With the Marines behind us and another hundred yards before we reached the boats, Zoro cursed. "You would be able to fight if I wasn't on your back, wouldn't you?" I asked. It was then that I noticed he had bandages around a small area on his stomach, and area that was quickly coloring red. "Or if you weren't injured yourself." I muttered.

"I can manage." He grunted. "Shit! Hold on!" he cried.

I was about to ask why, but in the next moment two arms were stretched to either side of us, grabbing and picking up both of us and snapping us forward through the air. Distantly I could hear laughing over the rush of wind, but my eyes were clamped shut and I winced as the force of the wind pressed against my wounds. My teeth began to ache with the force of my bite, and it was with a groan that I landed, against what felt like wood. Slowly I opened my eyes to find Zoro to the side of me, and above me the guy in the straw hat. "Hi, I'm Luffy!"

"Hi Luffy…" I muttered, falling back again. I slowly let my fatigue take over, the pain overwhelming my body to the point of numbness; I let my body shut down. "Nice to meet you….'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, the first of them that follows the One Piece storyline, which is not mine. I will warn you though, while most of it will probably follow the manga (it's easier to get the dialogue), some of it will come from the anime due to preference of events. Have fun…

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

"We need… more!"

"Are we… Grand Line…"

_What is going on? Where am I? Why are they talking about the Grand Line?_

"And we don't have…"

"We're… short on crew…equipment"

Not that this chopped conversation wasn't interesting, but what really woke me up was the light. It was too much, piercing even behind my closed eyelids. I apparently was set out in the sun, because I could feel it baking my skin. Great… a burn for later. I groaned quietly as I tried to remember what happened before I passed out. "There's a village… we should go there…" the voices continued. "First thing to do… is look for a better ship!"

Despite the next yells of something about meat, my attention diverted. Ship? I was out at sea… and those certainly didn't sound like Marines. Marines…government officials… Shit! The Blacklist Squad! Danger… fighting… pirates? I was only getting myself confused, I needed to open my freaking eyes. Which was easier said than done. One moment my eyes wrenched open… the next my hand slapped over them as they screwed shut. There is nothing like the blinding white of the sun at sea…at mid-morning it looked. "Oh look! Levia's awake!" The main voice from before, which I now recognized as Nami's, was the first to realize. Apparently unaware of my pain, though. Which I proceeded to inform everyone of.

"Someone turn off the f**king sun!" I swore.

Someone laughed to my left, and at that I slowly opened my eyes… to find Luffy mere inches from my face. "Crap!" I yelled. Pain shot through my forehead as I leaped involuntarily upwards. Now faced with rubbing my forehead and glaring at the unharmed Luffy, I wanted answers to some final questions. Seems I was beat to it, though, "Why was the Blacklist Squad after you?" Zoro asked.

I looked past Luffy…who was still invading my personal bubble… and farther to the left. Alone on a separate boat and reclining against its walls, Zoro reclined. His bandana was now wrapped around his arm, his hair free to the wind. He seemed to be relaxed at first glance, yet his muscles were tense, his right hand a little too close to the swords lying on the boat floor, all just a façade. "Zoro!" Nami chastised, "Let her rest!"

That voice was directly ahead of me, on the same boat I was resting on. Nami stood, looking back from watching the sun and waves. She was genuinely relaxed, not realizing just how much Zoro apparently didn't trust me.

"What did Aerynn tell you?" I asked, both ignoring Nami's bequest and addressing Zoro before elaborating, "The Marine First Lieutenant."

"Not enough."

I sighed, leaning back, honestly grateful that she had not said much but I didn't want to give them the wrong idea. I still didn't even know what I was doing on their ship, or why the hell they had saved me. "I suspected as much. All I can really tell you, to be honest, is that I stole files from the Government in order to search for something." Zoro tensed further, but I continued, "But why should you be so concerned about trusting me? Not that I'm not glad you all rescued me… but what kind of deal did my sister make with you?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "Oh! You are now a part of my pirate crew!"

I suddenly laughed, intensely amused by this. Not a great idea considering my wounds. My body shuddered in pain, halting all sound from my mouth. I was surprised to find that as I regained my breath, the others flashed concern. We don't even trust each other yet and they already care enough for that? In a moment I explained, "Not exactly the solution I would have suspected, but who must I address as captain?"  
"That idiot over there." Nami sighed, thrusting her thumb behind her to indicate Luffy.

I looked back up at the kid I had previously apparently underestimated, and observed him once more. He begged some questions to be answered, but seeing as he was my new captain I had plenty of time for that. It's not like I could really go anywhere, these two small boats had quickly become my refuge from my fate. So as I was still processing this, the smiling kid-really about 16 or 17, the smiling kid did not fit what I expected.

Which really begged the question of who these people were. Luffy himself had some sort of devil's fruit obviously, it was his arms that had stretched and grabbed Zoro and I before I had passed out. That in and of itself instantly differentiated this scrawny kid-it differentiated him from most people of the East Blue at the very least. The Grand Line…that was another question. Nonetheless, I smiled lightly, "Well, I suppose a proper introduction is due then. Hello captain, I'm former Marine Inspector Levia O'Leary." I began, and used to introducing Byrne as well I looked for him and I panicked. "Where's Byrne?!"

"You mean the bird?" Zoro growled, nodding upwards "He's up there."

I swear my heart calmed at the sight of him, circling like a vulture above us, however ironic that juxtaposition may be. Nami took that moment to tell me more, "You're stuff is in the cabin." She said, motioning lightly to the small structure that made up what I guessed to be her own boat. At that point she turned to face and greet me, "I'm Nami: thief, navigator, and temporary crew member to these idiots." She grinned.

"I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled.

What? I looked up at him with my brow furrowed and a frown tugging at the ends of my mouth, "A high goal." I muttered.

"He's not joking." Zoro said slightly, not bothering to introduce himself. Not that it mattered; I already had figured it out. Roronoa Zoro, infamous pirate hunter turned pirate… which triggered my memory.

"You wouldn't happen to be the ones who took Captain Morgan off my list for me, would you?" I grinned.

Zoro understood immediately, but Luffy and Nami seemed a little lost, for different reasons. "Luffy and I took him out."

"List?" Nami asked.

"I used to investigate Marine officials for corruption, treason, and the such." I explained. She nodded in understanding, and at that point I had to ask, "How long have I been knocked out?"

"About a day." Zoro answered before anyone else.

I nodded, and I struggled to get up, pushing against the boat wall. I held back groans as my stiff and wounded muscles protested to the movement, though they were bandaged. I assumed by Nami, since the bandages were new. Everything was fine, until one particular gash on my side decided to open itself up. I stumbled, hissing until I felt the support of a shoulder under mine. When I looked to the side and saw Luffy supporting me I smiled my thanks. He let me move on by my own and I made my way over to the cabin, "Do you mind if I check on my stuff?" I asked Nami, and she nodded me on.

This way I could leave them to talk about whatever they wished, and I could make sure everything was in order. Sure enough, as I opened the door I saw my scythe leaning against the far wall of the storage room, right next to my bag. Which I proceeded to look through, finding a change of clothes, though most of my clothes were now lost. What was most important to me, however, was at the bottom of my bag. There, nestled below everything, it was safe. So, considering I wanted to give them more time to talk, I pulled it out, sharpening a pencil quickly before setting it to the page. I was so focused on my drawing that I no longer had thoughts of their conversation, or time for that matter. So when Nami came to check up on me, I wasn't prepared and I definitely didn't hear her until she posed a question, "You're an artist?"

My hand flew to my chest and my sketchbook fell to the floor. "Holy crap!" I muttered. Nami was laughing at my reaction, but I was still getting over the shock. When I finally did, I answered, "Yes, would you like to see?"

She seemed about to say something, but changed her mind. Instead, she said, "We were about to eat" And before she even finished my stomach growled. Considering I hadn't eaten in a day. So I followed her out, and followed her to meet the rest of the crew. Not just introduce, but get to know them.

Nami's POV

When Levia went to get her stuff Zoro immediately jumped to the point. "Why are we trusting her?"

Luffy, surprisingly, had the answer, "Because she was forced into the crew." He said, but his temporary insight was broken by idiocy, "And she has a hawk."

What the hell? I moved over and hit him over the head, "Don't go saying idiotic things like that!"

I sighed, what had I really gotten myself into when I decided to cooperate with these people? I was surprised Zoro wasn't turning his suspicions on me, I was really the one he had to worry about. But… "Luffy is right on one point though, she was forced on the crew, so let's just keep an eye on her and see how it goes."

Zoro nodded slowly, agreeing to my terms. We kept talking for a while before I decided to go inside to find Levia. She sat in the back of the cabin, now wearing different clothes. I stood there watching her, she was drawing and obviously distracted. She probably hadn't heard me come in. I took the moment to get my first real look at her. She was relatively tall, about 5'8", and obviously athletic but we didn't know really how her fighting compared to those monsters waiting-the idiots I mean. She now wore dark pants tucked into tall leather boots, and a violet half sleeve shirt. Over one shoulder, and on one hand, however, was a leather shoulder pad and glove for her hawk.

The dark colors only set her white hair off further, not that the style didn't already. Her hair was short, the sides and back were shorter than the top, which was swept forward in a pixie cut across the top of her head and swept across her left eye. Behind her right ear, two golden feathers-much like her hawk's-fell, only further emphasizing her golden eyes. Which creeped me out by the way, when she looked at me the first time it was more than a little intimidating.

Otherwise she looked as harmless as could be; while I could tell she was athletic it was only because I had bandaged her. She looked like she would hardly be able to pack a punch, and instead looked pale and thin. But I still didn't know anything beyond the fact that she fought with a scythe.

But now she was staring down at her drawing, sketching furiously, and when I moved closer I was fascinated. She was drawing me… which was more than a little weird to see, but she was very skilled. I couldn't help but say it, "You're an artist?"

She seemed startled, eyes widening as she dropped her sketchbook. When she did respond, and asked if I wanted to see it, I hesitated. I didn't want to become closer than necessary to this crew… It would only make it harder. So instead I opted with my original purpose of coming in, "We were about to eat."

Levia's POV

It was the next day before anyone saw land, and midday before we reached it, and it was only within the first 24 hours since I had been a conscious member of the crew. When we did finally arrive Luffy seemed surprised. "Wow! There's really an island here!"

"So what did you expect?" Nami asked, already out of her boat and facing the rest of us, "We followed the map, so it won't be wrong!"

"oh…" Luffy muttered.

I stood slowly, using the boat wall as a support and rising to a stand, my injuries were just loving me. In a moment Byrne had landed on my shoulder and we were both making our way to stand next to Nami, Luffy stood at my other side. "Is there a village here?" he asked.

"Uh huh! Looks like there's a small village!" Nami grinned, looking intently at her map.

I looked up at the scenery, the cliffs lining a small slope upwards and trees surrounding everything. Vaguely, I brought out my sketchbook from a small bag at my waist. I was about to sketch when I noticed rustling among a certain patch of trees. "Looks like we're not alone." I smirked, and Zoro nodded, edging out a sword with a thumb.

Luffy was about to ask about it, but shots of something set him dancing on the ground he stood at. Looking at the line from which the shots came, small skull and crossbones flags popped up in threes from the bushes… like pirates would really hide in that way… or fit in those bushes for that matter. My attention became distracted by laughter. A young teenager stood with a flag by his own side, proudly crossing his arms and looking down upon us from his perch at the top of a cliff. He was likely only strong relative to the other youths of his island, and yet proud truly and deeply tanned olive by the island sun. His hair fanned out in a slightly controlled black afro behind his ears, held down by a green bandana. His round eyes looked proudly down upon his above a long nose that honestly reminded me of Pinocchio, and his mouth was turned into a slight smirk. He wore brown overalls held tight by a white sash, and a blue and white armband on his left arm. But… I was getting distracted from the speech he started without any prompting. "…Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Usopp!" And he thereupon claimed to have 80 million men… right. Luffy was fooled though.

"It's a lie." Nami stated.

"She saw through it!"

"See, he said I saw through it." Nami grinned victoriously.

Usopp worried some more, to Nami's surprise. But Luffy was indignant at the reveal of a lie. One that he had believed as well. Usopp continued though, "80 million might be an exaggeration…"

"So since when did 3 round up to 80 million?" I grinned.

"They found out!" the three culprits yelled.

They jumped out of the last set of bushes to rustle, immediately dropping flags and ran off, in flight appearing as three small boys. Some 80 million powerful crewmen they were.

Nami noted the panchiko Usopp had apparently used to shoot at Luffy, while Luffy laughed joyfully with his hands on his hips… and still not seeming to understand anything of what had happened. Usopp, indignant, moved to shoot again with a green slingshot he pulled out of a satchel at his side. He even bragged further saying his shot was better than that of a pistol's.

Luffy grinned and held his straw hat tilted downward, seeming to remember something as he hid a smile. "Since you mentioned pistols," he began, "Bet your life on it. It's not a tool to scare people."

Zoro looked back at Luffy before smirking and turning back to face Usopp himself, once again edging out a single sword. "This person who stands before you is a real pirate."

The two of them grinned darkly as shadows concealed their features, emphasizing the angles of their faces. I saw nothing else to do but to follow their lead, and shifted to reveal the gleam of my scythe, a terrifying weapon on its own.

Usopp's struggles with his courage ended there, and he collapsed to his knees, shortly following the panchiko and his slingshot. "As I thought, a true pirate's speech is much more intimidating." He sighed; sweat pouring down his face, "Incredible."

To be honest, I couldn't help it and neither, apparently could the other two, we all started laughing and Luffy explained that he was repeating the words of Red haired Shanks, a pirate I was surprised to find he had met long in the past. "Sha…Shanks you say?!" Usopp cried, "The red haired Shanks! You know that great pirate?!"

"Yeah." Luffy grinned simply. I was slowly gaining an understanding of my new captain's character. "Yasopp isn't it? Your father's name?"

That seemed to be too much for Usopp as he immediately tumbled down the cliff. "How did you know that?"

And that is how we found ourselves accompanying Usopp to a restaurant, where Luffy's hunger could finally be satiated. He was currently ripping through a large piece of meat while Nami ate calmly and Zoro seemed content with alcohol and bread. I frowned in slight disapproval… it was only the afternoon. Not like I could dictate his decisions though, so I fed Byrne some raw meat from where he perched at the top of the bench. We left Luffy and Usopp to discuss how Luffy had met Shanks and Yasopp. But eventually other matters had to be taken care of.

The rest of my newfound crew had already decided we needed more companions and a bigger ship to fit all of us. Usopp began to describe how a mansion owner at the top of the hill owns a ship, but there was a slight catch. "Although we say that she is the owner, she is a pitiful young girl… a weak and sick girl that always lies on the bed."

"Eh, then how come she's the owner of the mansion?"

Luffy and Zoro apparently weren't paying attention, instead demanding more food, or more sake in Zoro's case. "Are you listening to me!?" Usopp demanded. Then he described how her parents had died and was left alone.

Nami let a hand fall, "Let's forget about searching for a ship in this village, we'll go and search somewhere else."

Luffy agreed, and then Usopp proposed, since he knew that we were looking for crewmates, another solution. "Let me be the captain, and I'll join you!"

_I could slice him in half in no time… _I thought, and simultaneously everyone looked down at their foods. "Never-mind!" they cried.

I said nothing, but Usopp cried indignantly. He left not long after that, muttering something about "It's that time again."

So we decided to finish off our rest, glad to be on solid land again. I so far had taken the least of the hit, considering I was knocked out for apparently a full day, but the rest were getting sick of the constant rocking of a boat. Well, Luffy could never, but Zoro and Nami sure complained. Our rest was not to be prolonged, however, as the three boys who had jumped up from the bushes earlier burst into the restaurant and immediately approached. "Usopp Pirate Group is here!" they yelled simultaneously.

The three of them stood in a row, burning with anger and slight fear. All grit their teeth as they stared at us, "H…Hey pirates!"

"What did you do to our captain Usopp?"

"Give us back our captain!"

Honestly, let me tell you, this is the first moment in which I began to question whether Luffy was really as dumb and absentminded as he looked, with quite a bit of bad luck mind, or whether he truly knew what he was doing. "Yum yum!" he cried, "What delicious meat!"

Now the children had been muttering just before they confronted us about us eating Usopp, so immediately they freaked out, to the amusement of the rest of us. Zoro, in whom I am beginning to recognize a bit of a sadistic streak, only made it worse. "Your captain…" he paused for dramatic effect every other word. "We just… ate him." He smirked, looking directly at the frightened boys.

But their reaction was priceless, "GYAAAAAAHHH! TROLL!" they cried, staring at Nami.

And here is what I was realizing about Nami, she has a short, and violent, temper. "Why are you looking at me?!" she screamed. When they were tossed back with the force of her scream, she turned on Zoro, "Why did you tell them those weird things?!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She had even managed to wake Byrne from his after meal nap. And honestly, it was amusing. Zoro especially laughed joyfully, amused by his prank. But eventually we had to explain to the kids what really happened. We were just telling them about why Usopp left the restaurant, and they seemed to realize more than we did. Apparently he liked to go up to the mansion to tell lies… and the kids were proud of him for it.

Yes, a little weird, but he cheers up the girl he told us about with tales of his supposed adventures… And odd way to be admired, but the boys were steadfast in their devotion. Luffy, however, caught something else by this declaration. "Alright! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!"

"No!" Nami immediately denied, "Didn't you just say you'd give it up?"

But, as I keep learning things today, there is no denying Luffy. We soon were all following the boys up to a rather large western styled mansion, a large wall and an iron gate separating us from the inhabitants of the mansion. Luffy, however, went up to gate and said, "Good afternoon, please lend us a ship…."

"That was… surprisingly polite. Strange… but polite." I muttered. "Wait, I take it back." I said after Luffy started to climb over the gate.

"We can't stop him!" Nami cried.

"Since we can't stop him, we'll have to follow him." Zoro stated.

"Ah, Zoro, about that." I turned, rubbing the back of my head embarrassedly, probably spiking up the short ends as I did it, but… "Do you think you might be able to help me over, my wounds feel just a little delicate at the moment."

I looked down at where the bandages were hidden under my shirt, at the various places on my body which they seemed to be hiding. Zoro blinked a moment, probably at how embarrassed I seemed, but I didn't like not being able to do things for myself. It was hard enough to deal with it when Zoro had to carry me to get us to safety just a couple of days ago.

But when I looked up again, Zoro had his hand on my shoulder and the others had already gone over. "Hurry up." He said. "And get on my back."

He was motioning for me to grasp around his neck, and after a moment's hesitation I did. I did not know how he expected to manage this, I merely meant for him to give me a boost… but he jumped lightly and stood at the brick lower portion of the wall. I still had a hard time imagining how he was going to do this, but before I knew it we were on the other side of the wall and landing, a bit harshly but better than my own efforts, onto the grass.

I had delayed him so long that Luffy had already requested a ship from a girl leaning out the window… who had apparently been talking to Usopp, when a very tall, very slim man approached. He glared at all of us behind circular glasses, every sharp feature shown due to his slicked back black hair. He seemed more than a little unforgiving, and he was in the middle of an argument with Usopp. "You and the lady belong to completely different worlds." He stated.

"That's enough Kurahadol!" the young girl screamed, "Apologize to Usopp-san at once!"

"There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth!" He responded, and turning to Usopp, "I feel sorry for you… you hate your father, don't you? Because he's a filthy pirate who deserted his family and village!"

"I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!" Kurahadol… whoever he was, goaded Usopp further, obviously trying to provoke him into violence. When Usopp did punch him, Kurahadol fell back a little too easily. "I'm proud that my dad was a pirate!" Usopp yelled. "I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! You're right that I like to lie, but I'm proud of having pirate's blood in! I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I am the son of a pirate!"

F**king ridiculous, this was. Kurahadol played him into a trap in which he goaded Usopp further… and ended up with the girl of the mansion to plead with Usopp to stop. That was the last blow that Kurahadol seemed to have needed, he struck Usopp's hand away, which had been at his collar, and started, "Get out of here! This is not a place for a barbarian like you! Remember this! Don't you ever dare come near this house again!"

Really… this was ridiculous, I couldn't stop thinking it, and it wasn't long before we were kicked out as well. Following in the steps of Usopp, who had himself declared that he would never come back. The group somehow broke up by the time we were in the middle of the path back to the village. Usopp was long gone, one of the kids started to look for him, and Luffy had disappeared, which seemed to fit my growing image of him. "Perhaps we should stop." I stated. Stopping in my tracks without waiting for an answer I lay back on the post of a nearby fence, very delicately balancing after Byrne launched into the air.

Nami sat to the side and Zoro sat on the ground in front of me, apparently insurance that I wouldn't fall and become 'more of a burden than I already had.' To my amusement, however, the two remaining boys copied Zoro's seating position, arms crossed and legs spread in front of them like they didn't have a care. Slowly, I fell asleep to their talk, still apparently worn out from my injuries. As the world faded before my vision I couldn't help but thinking that I was developing a bad habit, falling asleep, passing out, whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. :)

The Appearance of Captain Kuro

Zoro's POV

Did she really just pass out? I frowned, this was becoming troublesome. I glanced behind me to look at her, she seemed fine. "She's probably regaining her strength." Nami said.

I nodded vaguely, frowning at the various bandages covering her. She seemed peaceful enough, but likely to fall. I shook my head, paying attention as the remaining boy ran up to us screaming about a man walking backwards. I stood, watching the man slowly make his way right past us, at which point he said, "Hey! Who told you that I am weird?"

And… the idiot tried to prove that he was a regular hypnotist… and knocked out both the kids and himself. "Why are you sleeping too?!" I yelled.

Why was everyone so f**king troublesome? A glance behind me told me that Levia was still sleeping… and falling. I dove just before she hit the ground, so f**king troublesome I'm telling you! And then the thief turns and laughs at me. Perfect, the Inspector was now waking up, after she fell onto my chest. "Oh shit! Sorry Zoro." She said.

And she still wasn't getting off of me, "Get off of me idiot." I sighed.

Not too soon either, that thief of a navigator was looking at us with much too a mischievous look for my liking. "You missed a hypnotist." Nami told Levia.

"Yeah! He was weird!" the boys cried.

Levia stood, and I got up and rested against the fence. She didn't respond for a moment, whistling abruptly and holding out her arm for the hawk to land on. Now again she stood, facing the rest of us from the opposite side of the path. That freaking hawk was blinding me with its feathers, oddly matching the gold of her eyes.

I watched her carefully, she had been awake and a part of the crew for only a day and I sure as hell wasn't going to trust her immediately, or her strength either. I only caught a glimpse of her fighting, and she ended up losing. When she fell, it was obvious that she was muscled, but it is otherwise not noticeable. We hardly knew anything about her. She stared directly back at me about to say something when one of the boys noticed Usopp running our way. Something was off… "Isn't he with Luffy?"

"I think he is still mad about that guy insulting his father."

"I see."

"I don't think so."

"I think that something must have happened at the coast."

"He is in such a hurry, which means that something must have happened." The boys said, and Usopp ran right past all of us.

That idiot Luffy probably got himself in trouble, "Where's the coast?" The boys started getting suspicious and spouted out ideas, "You don't have to tell me that, just how can I get there?"

Levia's POV

The kids led us to the coast, to the top of a cliff where Usopp apparently goes to calm himself down. I could see why, but Luffy was not there. Nami went to the edge to peer over, "This place is pretty steep."

"Nami be careful there."

"Lo…look!" she cried, pointing down. I moved to her side to see that Luffy was down on the ground, head first and his hat at his side. He had surely fallen… head first. We made our way down to the bottom of the cliff. Everyone was panicking while Zoro just told us all to be quiet. He grinned after a moment, and muttered, "This guy."

To the astonishment of Nami and the kids, he poked Luffy with the sheath of his sword. He…was…asleep. Really? "Mornin!" he grinned.

Let me go through this quickly for my sanity, my new captain is a kid, he knew Shanks, and he fell asleep and fell off a cliff without any damage. He obviously ate a devil's fruit, how else could he survive a fall like that? And, as I found out later, he was made to fall asleep by a hypnotist.

Luffy explained it all, from the beginning in which Luffy found Usopp, to the butler Kurahadol's true identity as a pirate, and the hypnotist I had missed seeing talking with him about killing the girl from the mansion, Kaya. They were going to destroy the village in the process. "Why are you sleeping here, then?" Zoro asked.

Luffy seemed confused, "That's… I think I was standing over the cliff."

Nami had just finished telling the boys to escape, and Luffy demonstrated to me his absent minded character. "Gee!" he yelled, "We'd better hurry up and buy some food, otherwise the butcher will run away too!"

I sighed, already exasperated with my new captain's behavior, "Let's go then, and catch up with the kids."

I sent Byrne ahead, and let my hands fall, following him until we reached the kids, and he continued to fly above us. We eventually came to the point we were at before when we ran into Usopp. The kids yelled out for him, oblivious to what seemed to be his state of despair. He, however, put up a façade of fake cheerfulness when he greeted us, that is, until he saw Luffy standing behind the kids. "Eh? You're not dead!?"

"I just woke up." Luffy said simply, "Dead, no."

Then the kids described what they learned, and Usopp burst into ridiculous laughter. He claimed it all had been a lie… but Luffy had seen the conversation as well. Not to mention Usopp's surprise that Luffy was alive. And he was laughing too much. It seemed to have the intended effect, however, as the boys left, upset with Usopp. And it was only then, as he watched them leave and we confronted him, was he able to tell us what had happened after he tried to warn his village.

Usopp quietly told us to go to the coast with him, by which time the sky darkened and the moon had already risen. The day had passed by quickly, and my stomach noted, without dinner. Not that it mattered, Usopp seemed to have encountered a 'boy who cried wolf' situation, in which the village didn't believe him, and he was actually harmed when he tried to talk with Kaya. The blood that was now pooling under his armband evidence of a skimmed bullet wound. "But the truth is still the truth, those pirates are still going to come, right?" Nami asked.

"I think so… But everyone thinks it is a lie, they think that tomorrow will be a peaceful day." Usopp suddenly reached a resolution, "So I will wait for them here!" He cried, "I will make this become a lie. They will think that tomorrow will be another peaceful day for them!" His declaration surprised me, he knew he would always be remembered as the liar, furthermore he knew he was about to risk his life, and he didn't want the villagers to know about it? It looked to have surprised the others as well, but his loyalty was immense, "I even got shot in the arm… I was even chased by the villagers, but it is the village I have been trying to protect. I love this village and I want to protect everyone." He started crying sobbing not for himself, but for the people he had known his entire life. For those who were a part of his home, "I can't stand it. All of them will be killed without knowing anything."

It was silent for a long moment, when Zoro decided to speak up after a sigh. A sigh I think of respect, "You are a good person after all, you think that you will have to fight alone? Without the help from those kids?"

"Your loyalty is inspiring, but do you really think you can fight of an entire horde of pirates alone?" I asked.

"We will help you too!" Luffy declared.

"But I have to tell you first, all the treasure, must be mine." Mental note, Nami is greedy.

"Eh?" Usopp asked, surprised, "You will help me? Why?"

I grinned, "I may not be the one to speak up, but I think it's because you're willing to risk your life without any recognition or glory, all in order to protect the village and people you love."

"And your face tells us that you're scared." Luffy said.

"Because there are many enemies, right?" Zoro asked.

'Don't be stupid! You think I'm scared of them! Even though they have more people, I will never be afraid of them, I am Captain Usopp! The greatest fighter of the sea!" His outburst was enough to set Byrne flying, and yet his knees were knocking so furiously I began to wonder if he was even human. At which point he started pounding on them, demanding that they stop. "What are you looking at? They are Kuro pirates remember? Everyone must be afraid with them. You got a problem with that?!"

"That's why we'll lend you a hand. We did not laugh at you. We just think that you are good." Zoro stated.

"If I just felt sympathy, I wouldn't risk my life to help you." Luffy added.

Usopp seemed touched by this, but preparations had to be made. It was going to be a long night, and an equally as long morning fighting these pirates. Usopp started explaining how "They will come to this coast, because it leads directly to the village. This path is the only way. It is surrounded by cliff faces. In other words, if we hold firm to this slope, the village won't be attacked."

"I see, that sounds simple." Nami said.

"Talking is easy but we'll need true strength for the battle. What are your abilities?"

Usopp stood facing all of us and we each in turn responded, though rather simply for the most part.

"Cutting." Was Zoro's response.

"Stretching." Was Luffy's.

"Thieving." Was Nami's.

And I grinned oh so slightly darkly, "Chopping." But of course Byrne wouldn't be left out. He let out a cry, which I 'translated,' "Oh, and pecking."

"I will be hiding." Usopp said quickly.

Oh hell no, he wasn't going to come up with a speech like that, "You will be fighting!" we all yelled.

He, obviously, quickly agreed, and while he explained the plan I looked out over the ocean in the midst of night, illuminated by a crescent moon. I frowned; it was too quiet for something like this to happen, or rather, this was the calm before the storm. That is what most would say. It is particularly appropriate, I suppose, for pirates.

I have to admit though, Usopp's plan did take out some of the danger. He had brought oil to the slope and covered the ground with it so that people would not be able to make it up. "On the other hand, we have to make sure we don't slip on this oil." Nami stated.

I groaned, "Don't say something like that Nami, now it's going to happen."

"You really have a crazy idea." Luffy said.

Usopp was proud, however, and just in time for the rising sun. Quite beautiful against he clouds. We waited, and yet there was no sign of them. Luffy was complaining, to which Zoro replied that, "Maybe they are oversleeping."

"Am I wrong, or did I hear cries from the north?" Nami asked, cupping a hand around her ear.

"North!?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, I'm not wrong about that!" Nami asked.

"Hey! What is it?" Zoro demanded.

"There is also a port to the north, we have been waiting in the wrong place."  
"Isn't that where we docked?!" I asked.

"They will steal our treasure!" Nami cried.

Usopp gave directions to all of us, and Luffy started his sprint. Nami turned to run, and honestly I knew it would happen, especially since she said it, but she started slipping in the oil. And she grabbed me, Byrne took off as soon as it happened. "Shit, Nami I told you not to say anything about the oil!" I yelled. I tried gripping onto the ground, but Nami climbed over me and knocked me down, joining the others in the race to the other slope. "Sorry, but I transfer my bad luck to you!" Nami cried. "I can't lose that treasure!"

It took merely moments for me to slip down to the bottom of the slope, the oil carrying me much further than the patch of oil. Let's not even think about how close the blade of my scythe was to my face. Shit, crap, f**k! Everyone was already gone, and I faced this oil patch on my own. Wait… I was on a beach… I turned behind me and grinned, slipping off my jacket, the patch wasn't super long, I could do this… with like 20 trips of a full jacket of sand from a beach that has no sand… Nevermind.

My best bet was probably climbing the cliff side, as close to the spill as possible to make it easier, but there were no handholds either… but I could still grip it as I walked! That in mind I went as close to the edge as possible, latching onto the odd rocks and corners and inching my way up. It took a while, but finally-after a few slip ups- I made it. I distanced myself **greatly **from the spill before I took a breather, whistling for Byrne to follow, and I slowly took off, testing my aching muscles as I increased my speed. I winced but other than that it seemed to be fine, if I ignored the fact that every step caused shooting pains that lasted longer and longer in my abs.

When I was almost there I seemed to have caught up with Zoro and Luffy… who got lost. "You have got to be kidding me" I said when Luffy described how Usopp didn't tell him which way north was.

He wasn't… Again in the space of 24 hours I was wondering about my captain and the crew. By the time we got there, though, I was sufficiently mad to ignore all my aches and pains. Just in time to meet a large crowd of pirates, all wearing cat ears by the way, trying to make their way to the village. Down below Usopp lay bloody and Nami was to the side. So when Luffy's arm stretched-I still didn't get how he did that- and Zoro had his sword at the ready, Byrne and I also got ready; and we knocked back every single pirate. Impressive, considering that the other two had taken up more than a good portion of them. Anger or frustration was more of the issue here, "Usopp! Next time you should tell where North is!" Luffy yelled.

"Usopp! Give better directions!" Zoro added.

"Nami, you owe me a new set of clothes!" I couldn't help but yelling. Mine had been much too soaked in oil to be salvageable.

"You are that strong?" Usopp asked.

That I couldn't help but agree with, and Luffy took it merely as a fact, responding yes. The two of them had taken out most of the men; I merely took on who was left. It would be interesting to see how I fit in in terms of strength, however. "Why are you so late? Gee!" Nami asked.

That infuriated me, "Oh f**k me that's just lovely! You were the one to push me down the slope!"

"It would have been better that one of us could get here." Nami said.

I vaguely heard Luffy and Zoro arguing with Usopp to my right, but I continued, "So you just elected yourself, didn't you?"

All arguments stopped as we heard the hypnotist supposedly hypnotizing his men to get stronger. Yet, when his metal ring swung for the last time, the pirates were immediately affected. They jumped up into the air and let out earsplitting battle cries. One man decided to punch the cliff… and broke of an entire chunk of it! I…never thought hypnotism could work in this way. Zoro had already tied his bandana over his head and had instructed Usopp and Nami to get out of there, "We will take care of the rest." He looked at me, but I shook my head determinedly. "No way in hell am I going to miss out on this." I said.

He nodded and started to talk to Luffy, but he wasn't responding. At least not until he raised his arms up and let out a battle cry himself, his eyes glazed over from the hypnotism! The two sides, the pirates and Luffy, charged at each other, and Luffy pummeled through them so fast his arms seemed to multiply, knocking back all of the pirates once again. He started charging to the fear of all the pirates, but he ran past them to their ship, a galleon with a large cat figurehead. One which he ripped off along with the stem of the ship! He looked back at the pirates and moved to swing the figurehead, but the hypnotist quickly jumped into action, "One, Two, Jango and you will be asleep." Frantically he began swinging the metal ring, "One! Two! Jango!"

Luffy had fallen asleep and the stem fell directly on top of him, very nearly catching quite a few of the pirates as well. "It seems he finished all of them." Nami said.

"But he's been laying under the stem." Usopp said.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, you had better take care of yourself first." Zoro said.

But my curiosity was peaked, "What devil fruit exactly did Luffy eat?" I still had not heard.

"The Gomu Gomu no Mi, he is a rubber man." Zoro explained.

Our attention was distracted, however, by voices on the ship, realizing the damage that Luffy had just one to it. Zoro held his sword at the read, I swept my scythe slightly behind me in order to be ready to launch into attacks. The pirates strewn on the ground laughed at us, "You'll die." One grinned maniacally.

"Get down here! Nia-bun brothers." The hypnotist yelled.

Two figures jumped high off of the ship, silhouetted against the still morning sky. One seemed as skinny as a stick, but the other looked nothing more than a gigantic ball of mass. They landed in front of the hypnotist on one knee each, revealing their features. Both, like what I had vaguely noticed of most of the crew, wore cat ears to match with their cat figurehead, but they also had claws on their gloves. Their similarities truly ended there, the skinnier one was slightly hunched over and wearing a ridiculous shirt and bowtie combined with shorts. His hair curled in almost every possible direction at the ends, and he looked to be a third of the size of the other man. That man had wide eyes and a square jaw, and he was wearing a bell that tied together the ends of his cape. He wore no shirt, instead just the gloves and striped pants. "You have come Nia-bun brothers." The hypnotist said.

"No way in hell those two are related." I muttered.

"Did you call us, captain?"

"Captain."

"Buji, Shamu, no matter what we have to get out of this slop. As you can see, there are some people that tried to prevent us. Can you take care of them?"

That sent them into what looked to be a panic. "I don't think I can, don't you think so, Buji?" The skinner one said.

"I don't think so either, besides, that man looks very strong." Buji added.

"What am I invisible over here?!" I muttered, frustrated. I caught Zoro's amused glance, but I frowned. This practically always happened, he didn't have to worry about it; he had that whole intimidating aura thing down. Byrne did too, me, not so much.

But, there were more important matters, "We are just simple ship protectors."

"Even if we come out, we can't help anyone."

"Go now!" the hypnotist ordered.

Shamu tearily agreed, this was all too confusing, especially as Shamu started running frantically up the slope. Zoro twisted his blade and stood at the ready, despite his words, "They sent that weakling to fight me? If you come any closer, I'll cut you to pieces."

"Do it if you can!" Shamu's eyes glinted mischievously completely in spite of the apparent situation, and Zoro had to rush to block a surprisingly strong attack from Shamu's 'claws.' "You might think that I am a weakling, right?" Shamu asked.

But there was something off when they broke apart. "Zoro, your swords!" Nami yelled.

I looked towards the man to see that he had the two swords crossed at his back, and he grinned, "Looks like you are a good fighter, but don't underestimate the Nia-bun brothers of the Kuro pirates. Is there something missing? I don't know anything at all."

"Return my swords now!" Zoro demanded.

"Return? Your sword is in your hand, right?" Shamu asked. "Oh right!" he called, as if remembering the swords and he removed them from his back, "Before we fight, these swords should go!" he tossed them to the side, and while he was distracted with Zoro I decided that it became my time to act. I took one short step before launching into my sprint, swerving around the oncoming fight and ultimately catching the swords while they were in mid-air. Grinning at Shamu, I said, "You shouldn't throw such dangerous things around."

Zoro, who had been about to attack Shamu, warned me, "Levia look out!"

I twisted around in time to see Buji in midair and about to land on me. I twisted again out of the way, my body reacting faster than my own thoughts as instinct for survival kicked in. A good thing too, because where Buji landed there was now a huge crater. _That… would have killed me… quite possibly _I contemplated, staring at the hole. I was still holding Zoro's swords, and when I turned it seemed that Zoro had cut through Shamu's shirt-to find that he is even skinnier than expected- in order to try to get to his swords. And Now Shamu was pinning him down for Buji.

I sprinted yet again, seeing my target as I dove in the air and tackled Shamu to the side, just as Zoro rolled the other way to avoid Buji's attack. I did notice, however, the tremendous strength that Zoro put into pushing Shamu off of him. It left me tumbling right along with Shamu along the ground until we sprung apart. What infuriated me, however, was that when we sprung apart Shamu paid no attention to me and immediately started talking with Buji about Zoro. I swear I could be invisible! It did serve my purpose, however, because while they were attacking Zoro I could figure out how to get his swords to him.

I soon found out just why they had ignored me, however, and I wasn't going to be able to get Zoro his swords any time soon. "Drop those swords." The hypnotist ordered. I turned, grinning, "Not happening."

He pulled out his disc, and assuming that he was about to hypnotize me I reacted. "Not going to work on me." I bluffed, I really had no idea.

Not that it mattered, for at that moment every Kuro pirate froze and tremored in fear. The pirates started whispering, "Cap…captain Kuro?"

"We're gonna die." They cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Crew Grows

I turned slowly to see Kurahadol at the top of the slope, livid beyond return. "It has passed dawn, but my plan has still not been enacted. What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled. "Don't tell me you have been stopped by these rats! Have the Kuro Pirates grown this week? Say something Jango!"

"But you told me that kid would not affect our plans, didn't you?" Jango, the hypnotist, cried.

"Yes I told you." He said quietly, which while I looked up at his still and tall form was even more terrifying. "So what? It really shouldn't be a problem for us, that this kid tries to stop us. You should know that. It's just that you are weaker than I thought. I don't want to hear any more excuses."

"You call us weak?" Shamu said, suddenly more angry than terrified.

"Watch your word's, Captain Kuro." Buji added.

"It's true that you _were_ strong."

"What do you want to say?"

"Stop! Buji. Shamu." Jango said.

But they continued, much to their detriment. "But that was 3 years ago. While you were staying peacefully in this village, we were not just waiting." Shamu said.

"Yes. We have been invading many towns and sinking many pirate ships." Buji said.

"It's just that your plan is not working! We won't let you kill us that easily!"

"It's been 3 years. You think you can defeat us? The Nia-bun brothers?"

"That's right." Other pirates began.

"If those two work together, even captain Jango can't defeat them."

"The truth is that those two are the strongest in our group."

"You are not our captain anymore!" Buji yelled.

"Before you kill us, we better kill you first! Shamu added.

They charged towards Kurahadol, and attacked, but when they reached their target they merely sliced an empty bag. Kurahadol reappeared behind them, but now with gloves on, with long blade extensions as claws. "You said that you will kill who?" he asked dangerously.

I could practically feel the fear that was coming off from Shamu and Buji, so different from the fake fear that they felt earlier that I began to wonder how I could have ever mistaken it. I stood myself in fear, vaguely aware that the cat, whom these pirates seemed to model, were the natural enemy of the bird, my hawk, and by association me. Shamu and Buji turned, but Kurahadol had vanished again. I was beginning to wonder how fast he really was, for in the next moment his arms were draped over the necks of Shamu and Buji, his face shadowed as it hung relaxed. He presented an image of a dark, conniving character, careless and cold to death. "I feel that my body is a little bit resisting." He said. Lifting his thumbs casually he lifted the blades to point at either of their throats. "You are right. I am not your captain anymore," He said to them as they silently sobbed in terror, "I am just a person who paid you to do a job. If you can't do it, I will finish you."

"You are still hoping for a miracle." I heard Jango tell the pirates, "Cat Claws is a moving skill that makes no noise. Even if you bring 50 killers, they would all be dead before they knew what hit them with this technique. We'll never get away with this plan. However, when I met him 3 years ago, I was afraid to see that he's still keeping to his habits. He still uses his forehand to move his glasses, as to avoid making a scar on his face. That means, he did not forget about fighting!"

"During these 3 years that I have stayed peaceful, my temper has died down a little." He stated. "5 minutes, if you can't defeat them in 5 minutes I will kill everyone with my own hands."

"We don't want to die!" the pirates yelled.

"That man, if we can defeat that man, we can get through this slope." Shamu said looking at Zoro. "He's not that good. We're able to finish him in 5 seconds."

Ah shit now I had to sprint again. I turned and ran before Jango could react, only vaguely feeling as something cut across my bicep. When I was a few feet away and Shamu and Buji were coming from the other side, "Zoro, your swords!" I tossed them the rest of the way, in the process the sheaths fell from the blades and he caught them.

Now with three swords, two in his hands and one placed in his mouth, he faced the Nia-bun brothers. "That's not gonna work. Even if you use 23 swords it won't make you become stronger."

"You don't know anything." Zoro said, "If I use 3 swords, then my skill will become 3 swords technique which will deliver the different meaning."

The other pirates cheered on the Nia-bun brothers, resting the entirety of their hopes for their lives on them. Zoro held two of his swords behind the blade in his mouth, just waiting for the right moment. At which point, with a sweep of all three swords The Nia-bun brothers fell. The yells began immediately; the pirates knew what this meant for them and for their lives. Zoro, now cocky even as blood streamed from claw wounds on his stomach, said "Don't worry. I will defeat all of you in less than 5 minutes.

Somehow, even as Kuro faced him straight on the shadows still dimmed his face. "Try it if you dare." He shifted his glasses upwards with the palm of his hand. Behind me Buji stood, begging Jango to hypnotize him. "He's still alive. Maybe your swords are dull."

Ah shit, this I knew I couldn't interfere with because it was not my own fight, but Buji stood immediately with the glazed over eyes that I knew associated with hypnotism, letting lose a battle cry. A man who would have been able to break off a piece of cliff when he was not hypnotized, I did not want to imagine what was going to happen now.

Nami all of a sudden was running past me towards Luffy, slamming her boot on his head to wake him up. I watched horrified as Jango let loose his hypnotism ring, really a bladed circular throwing weapon. Just as he was throwing another I acted, catching the ring with the edge of my scythe and whistling for Byrne to dive. Byrne dove and raked his claws across Jango's shoulders. In the background I could vaguely here Zoro warning Nami of the blade.

And as I risked a glance back, which turned into everyone becoming distracted. Luffy woke up angrily, but he caught the blade in his mouth…and bit through it. "Holy f**k what is my captain…" I muttered to myself.

"That hurt, you know!" he yelled to Nami, mistaking her as the perpetrator.

"I didn't do anything."

Nami fell at that point, and I saw a glimpse of the blood on her shoulder, which Luffy saw as well. "It's nothing, I'm fine." She responded to him. "I've done my job, so you better take care of the rest." She looked up, "This fight, we can't lose!"

"You…"

"That's all because of the treasures." She said, a greedy glint now appearing in her eyes.

"The result is ok, that's you!" Luffy turned, putting on his hat and facing up the slope. Spotting Kurahadol he said, "What? The caretaker is coming here?"

"3 minutes and I will kill all of you." He said.

"It's too short. Impossible, even captain Jango or Buji-san. We can't defeat them in 3 minutes." Voices rose from the pirate crowd.

"Buji, there's no time left now. Go ahead and kill that swordsman." Jango pointed behind him. "I'll take care of this kid."

In case anyone was wondering, he was referring to Luffy. Not me, no, not the girl who just attacked him. Yes, let's just ignore the girl with a hawk and gigantic scythe. But I digress… "Kurahadol! Stop everything!" Kaya, the girl from the mansion, screamed.

Yes, there she stood at the top of the slope to the astonishment of everyone. I doubt that this could get more interesting. "Kaya? What are you doing here?!" Usopp yelled.

"Isn't that the girl from the mansion? The goal of this plan?" Jango said.

"So we don't have to go to the village as long as we kill that girl." The pirates said joyously.

"What a surprise, Miss Kaya. How were you able to come here." Kurahadol asked.

"I heard everything from Meri." Kaya said.

"So he's still alive." He said, "I thought that I'd already finished him."

Kaya was obviously shocked, still holding onto some thread of hope that Kurahadol was still the man she knew. "I am sorry, Usopp. Anyway, you won't forgive me, I did not believe you when you said Kurahadol is a pirate."

"Don't worry about that now!" Usopp yelled, "What are you coming here? I told you not to run away from the village. Do you realize that they want to kill you?"

"But you are fighting, aren't you!?" Kaya cried. "Even though we treated you badly. You still fight for us, even though you are injured. Kurahadol! If you want my treasure I will give them all to you, but you will have to leave this village."

"You misunderstand, Miss Kaya, I want your money, but I also want a peaceful life. The villagers trusted me for 3 years, it became part of my peaceful life. My plan will succeed when I acquire both peace and your treasure. So the accident about pirates, and your will, are the most important things in my plan." Kurahadol slowly closed his eyes, signifying the finality of his choice, the plan he had spent years working on.

"Run, Kaya! Even though you talked to him, you can't change his mind!" Usopp yelled, "He is not the care-taker that you used to know."

Which is when Kaya surprised everyone once again by pulling out a gun. "Leave this village!"

"You've become stronger during these 3 years." Kurahadol said, he said it as if he knew it would shake her. He talked to her with familiarity when he knew she probably didn't have it in her to shoot. "Do you remember? There were many things that happened, during those 3 years. Since you lost your parents we've been together every day. We sailed together, went to town together. When you were sick I was the one who took care of you. We were happy and sad together. I've tried very hard to do everything for you." And yet the tone changed as he lifted a hand, "I have spent these 5 years doing stupid things. And I had to be very patient." He glared at her, breaking her, "Everything I've done is for you, today. The day that I'll kill you!"

He grinned menacingly over his blades, "I used to be captain Kuro, but I have to pretend to be good to the stupid girl who doesn't know anything. You know that I had to be very patient. Do you understand now? Those boring days that I went through." Kaya was sobbing now, and she dropped the gun. Nonetheless Usopp dove to punch Kurahadol. "Usopp I still have some business to do with you." Kurahadol said. He swung out his arms in attack, "You did hit me very hard."

Luffy's arm stretched beyond my vision and directly hit Kurahadol! "If you don't like to be hit, I will hit you another 100 times." Luffy grinned as his arm snapped back. Kurahadol lay on the ground while Luffy cracked his knuckles… speed then was Kurahadol's strength, much like it was mine. Either that or Kurahadol just got very angry.

I think it may have been the latter. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare to how furious he would be in the next few moments; for the three boys who followed Usopp around had arrived…with various makeshift weapons. "The Usopp Pirates are here! Prepare yourself stupid! Bastard Butler!" they yelled, and in the panic before the moment they hit the butler's face, both Usopp and Kaya yelled…

And the kids hit Kurahadol directly in the face repeatedly. "Oh f**king shit…." I muttered. Yes, I do swear quite a bit more in these situations…. And I was worried for the kids.

"That's enough everyone." One said, "Captain did come to fight him."

"Why didn't you tell us? That's dirty!"

"No! It's dishonest!"

"It doesn't matter, you'd better escape now! Go!" Usopp yelled.

"No captain!"

"We won't run away. We'll fight with you!"

"The Usopp Pirates shouldn't run away!"

And yet when Kurahadol slowly stood, and they heard the glass shatter as he slowly adjusted his glasses, they panicked. But when Kurahadol passed them they were confused, that is until Kurahadol peeled off the bandage he had apparently placed where Usopp punched him the first time. But he hardly paid attention to Usopp after knocking him down. He turned his attention to Luffy, "It hurt a little bit, because it's a very strange skill. You got that skill from a Devil's Fruit, right?"

"Right! I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit and became a rubber man!"

The Kuro Pirates were yet again panicking. Jango, however, was merely contemplative. Well, at least until Kuro addressed him. "Jango! I'll kill that kid, you take care of Miss Kaya. Make sure that she writes the will according to our plan. After that, kill her." He said. And after a moment's pause, "By the way, the 3 worms too."

"Stop right there." Zoro said, holding out a sword, "I won't allow you to get through here."

"Buji, get him!" Jango ordered.

It was obvious that Zoro was going to have his hands full, as the crater created was massive. Jango casually walked by, and I waited until he was past Kurahadol, using my advantage that no one noticed my presence anymore, probably figuring I wasn't a factor. So I witnessed as Usopp gave the kids a 'mission,' that also meant they would be running away. "You have to protect Kaya! I would like to give you the most important task! You have to take Kaya to a safe place! Don't tell me that you can't do it! This is a Captain's order!"

I smiled at their determination and loyalty, as they began to pull Kaya away. Now was my turn to move, after Usopp hit Jango with a panchiko to delay him, I was able to intercept Jango just at the treeline. "I think you forgot about someone." I smiled.

He smirked, "I have no time for you girl." He said, pulling out a ring, "But what is it you said about hypnosis not working on you?"

I slowly grinned as I realized my idea, "It won't work because I will not allow it."

Jango seemed to be caught off guard by my answer, but it did not matter for in the next moment I yanked the ring from his hands, slicing his hands in the process. He swore at me, bringing out another one. As he tossed the other one he said, "You should know by now, little girl, that isn't my only ring."

I dodged it narrowly and watched horrified as it cut through several of the trees, thick and tall trees, behind me. In my distraction another ring glazed across my stomach, reopening my wounds. So when I doubled over at the brief skim of the blade, and more blood than he probably expected seeped through my shirt, he smirked. "That sensitive, are we?"

"It's a previous injury, asshole, and with it I will still beat you."

Before he could respond I moved quickly, I twirled low and caught the back of his calf, narrowly missing the precious tendons at the back of his knee as I swung through and knocked him down with the dull side of my scythe. I twisted around to face him again as he stood, and this time I continued my motion, which connected with his ring. As he tried to power through and slice my stomach with another ring, I pushed my scythe through to knock the first ring away and twisted around so that I was behind him, facing away.

He twisted to face me, and I swung at that moment, stepping back so that in my turn I sliced across his stomach, dropping him. It was a few seconds later, after I rose from making sure he was at least unconscious, that Zoro and Usopp arrived. I was surprised to see that Zoro had a sword at the ready, really that made me frown. "I'm going to guess you guys didn't even know I left?" I asked. They nodded, shocked. I just turned my attention to my scythe, and wiped the blade clean. "Kaya and the boys are probably far into the forest now Usopp." I said. "Do you know where they would have gone?"

He nodded, suddenly determined again, "I will find them."

As he moved to the forest Zoro approached, "Your wounds opened up again." He stated with a frown.

It seems I have been ignoring my body's warnings a little too much." I grinned. Finished with my blade I twisted it behind me and into the strapped handle case I had for it. After I whistled for Byrne and he landed on my shoulder, I asked "How did the rest of the fighting go?"

Zoro blinked, "I left while Luffy was fighting the caretaker."

"Shall we go back then?" I asked, I made to walk but I really had pushed my wounds too far. I really should have been resting all this time, so when I stumbled, and Zoro had to yet again catch my shoulder, I was feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I said almost automatically.

Zoro looked at me peculiarly from the side, "Just don't get yourself injured again." He said, and what I thought would be a surprisingly touching statement turned, "That way I wouldn't have to carry you so much."

I nearly staggered at the truth of it, and his bluntness, so I muttered that I wouldn't and tried to look forward only. It was not long before I could hear the yells, but when we got there the pirates were escaping, and Luffy lay back with Nami sitting at his side. Zoro and I sat to the side and it was then that I noticed the heavy looking bundle in Nami's arms. "Find some treasure, Nami?" I asked.

"Yes!"

After a while Usopp came back to thank us as we relaxed, recuperating. "Thank you very much, because of all of you my village is safe."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, "If you didn't do anything, I wouldn't have helped you."

"Same here." Luffy said.

"Your loyalty is admirable." I smiled.

"That's ok, because I got all of their treasures." Nami rubbed her face contentedly against the bag… and I slowly saw the one sane and normal crew member to be on the crew was not quite as sane as I thought.

After getting bandaged up, we went back to the restaurant to eat. It seemed appropriate, and at the mention of the word food my stomach had let out a rumbling request. So it was with no attention spent on anything else that I ate. That is, until I was finished and Kaya arrived at our table, looking well dressed and much healthier. "Are you okay without taking a rest?" Nami asked.

"I'm fine. My illness was caused by the stress of losing my parents. But anyway, you told me that you wanted a ship, right?" She smiled.

If it was possible, Luffy smiled even wider, which I realized was very possible with his ability. "You'll give us a ship?"

Kaya smiled and nodded. She led the way down to the shore, where a caravel was waiting for us! The ship was unique, almost joyfully buoyant in its resting position. The lines all seemed to be curved, overall creating the effect that the ship would spring into motion at any second. It was very compact and yet I could spot a two level cabin, not including below deck, and at least two cannons. The figurehead amused me the most; it was a goat which I assumed had to do with the man who stood in front of it, for he himself had the appearance of a goat. Everyone was excited, and rightly so, it seemed to be a good and fast ship. "This ship is designed by me. It might look a little bit old. This ship's name is "Going Merry." It's a caravel ship with a rudder in the middle. It has been very popular in the Latin world." The man said. "Aren't you the people who defeated the Kuroneko pirates? I thought that you'd have more people than this."

"You'll give this ship to us?" Luffy asked as her stretched his arms wide.

"Yes, please take it."

The man walked up to Luffy and attempted to explain how to steer the ship, to which Luffy had no idea what was going on. "I also prepared the necessary supplies on the ship." Kaya explained.

I brightened up, realizing something. With a glance I noticed that the man was don explaining the steering to Nami, who would actually steer, so I walked over to ask him a few things. "Hello." I said, "I'm Levia."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Merry. How can I help you?" he asked.

I chuckled at his response, "You've already helped us plenty, I just have a couple questions about the interior of the ship."

"Ah, do you want to know the rooms and their uses?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful." I smiled.

He pulled out a blueprint and began pointing out rooms, including the woman's quarters and the men's quarters. The kitchen, a storage room, the medical room, etc. But among all of this was exactly what I was looking for. Pointing to a room that he had not named, I asked, "Is this room spare?" It was positioned next to one of the storage rooms, above where Nami's room would be, and was the perfect size for my intention. (making up a room)

"Yes it is, I left it for possible needs of the travelers."

"Would it be able to function as an art studio?" Merry seemed surprised, probably at the idea of pirates needing an art studio, so I explained. "I am an artist, and it is one of my dreams to record the people I meet and places I've been. It would be easier with a studio."

"It can function that way, yes, and it might also work as your room. I was going to address this issue before, but the women's quarters are not quite big enough for more than two people, with one in a hammock. This room has a bed."

"Perfect, then-" I began.

But I was interrupted by screams for help. Usopp was rolling down the hill with a very large pack on his back. Overstuffed and rolling him downwards like a boulder, I assumed this was the cause of the problem. "What's he doing?" Luffy asked.

"Just stop him before he hits our ship." Zoro said.

And calmly, the two stood side by side and kicked Usopp strait in the face, effectively stopping the bag. "Th..thanks."

"You're welcome." They answered.

"Usopp-san, you're leaving?" Kaya asked.

"Yes, I was a bit hesitant, too, but I've finally decided. Don't stop me."

"I won't stop you because I know, but everyone will miss you."

"When I come back," Usopp smiled, "I will tell you about my real greatest adventures."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

During the process of this conversation, the crew had gotten on the boat and examined it to find that our stuff was already placed in the proper places. With a simple explanation to Nami I moved my stuff to the room I had seen on the blueprints. She was happy enough to get the room to herself, and hey, ink and paint don't really mix well. When I got back out Usopp was wishing us all well, and talking about meeting someday. "Why?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me? Both of us are pirates, so we have to meet again someday in the sea."

"Just shut up and get on this ship." Zoro said, pointing down to the deck.

"Eh?"

"We're on the same team now!" Luffy said.

Usopp took a moment to realize, but after he did he jumped into the air and cheered, "I'm the captain, right?"

"Don't be stupid! I'm the Captain!" Luffy yelled back.

When we were on our way, the party had officially started; liquor stores found and brought out. "To a new ship and a new member!"

"Hooray!"

And in the space of a few days, I had found my entire life turned around. Somehow I go from a government official, to a member of this surely veritably crazy crew. I went from hunter to hunted, and I went from struggling alone, to a crew I was already sure would support me just as I supported them. All that was needed, was to see what happened next.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so sorry about the humungous delay, but I didn't have a computer for a while. So thank you for the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This is a bit of a filler, the next one will be up soon!

Chapter 7

The next morning rose differently for each member of the crew. As far as I knew, Usopp was going crazy with waiting, Zoro was napping as per usual, and Luffy was missing for the moment. The night before I told Nami of my decision to make use of the extra room as my studio/bedroom, and she had readily agreed. It may have something to do with the fact that she got a room to herself, but it was true that ink and paint did not mix.

So while everyone else seemed to be outside that morning, I was setting up my room. I had placed a hammock in a corner (although I would prefer a cot), and my easel at the opposite corner with the rest of my art things. I needed to obtain a desk the next time we reached a town, but otherwise I had my art things stored to the side of my easel. Everything was temporary for the moment, nothing really organized, and that also left my poor books on the ground with no bookshelf. This room was meant to be a storage room after all. Last of all, I had created a perch near enough to my hammock for Byrne (for during the day).

So when I had everything at least temporarily placed I decided to start my first work as a pirate of the… of Luffy's crew. I was painting the scene of the night before, recording the celebration when I heard a knock on the door. Or I would have if I wasn't lost in my painting. My hand darted about in attempts to achieve certain effects, and ultimately to achieve the essence of the night. I forced myself to relive the emotions of the night before, and it was at this state the knock on my door sounded. Instead I nearly dropped my palette and brush when someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned I was somehow not surprised to find Nami standing there. Nevermind the fact that she was the only one who even knew where my room was, she was also the one to interrupt me last time. "Hello Nami."

"Sorry to scare you." She said (no she wasn't), "but I think I might have found your job on the ship."

Though I looked at her oddly she did not explain any further, merely leaving the room once again with clear indication that I should follow. Therefore, I set down my things and followed her out… to find Luffy standing with a _very _badly painted skull and crossbones flag with what I thought was meant to be a straw hat. Zoro and Usopp stood making comments, Zoro even saying that it accomplished its purpose since it certainly was scary… Nami had apparently slipped away to get me the moment she saw Luffy's flag.

Yet she and I both opted to say nothing as Usopp spoke up, it seemed to be more amusing to let things happen. "Wish you would've told me first! Don't forget about me, the gifted artist! I've painted walls for 50 years. When it comes to painting I'm in a league all of my own."

Apparently it was time for one of Usopp's stretched truths…. As stretched as Luffy's arm could be. "That means he's an old man now!"

"Not only that he must have 5 or 6 grandchildren by now!"

Usopp became offended as the crew joked about his lie, but he set to work. I decided to watch as I sat on the ground, cross legged, indicating to Nami that I would rather see how this turns out first. Not too long later Usopp stood with a rather comic skull with a long nose, his bandana, and a slingshot forming one of the bones. I stifled a laugh as both Zoro and Luffy hit him over the head.

And this is when Nami decided to pipe in. "Really, did nobody notice that we actually do have an artist on our crew?"

"What? Who?" Luffy asked, promptly ignoring the hurt Usopp.

"You don't mean yourself, do you?" Zoro asked.

"Well who else could it be?" Usopp grumbled.

I sighed bemusedly, "Really am I that freaking invisible?" I said.

Apparently, because Usopp jumped a full foot in the air at my voice. "When did you get here!"

"Long enough to hear that you are a grandfather, congratulations." I stated dryly, "Nami came and got me after she saw Luffy's flag."

"So you're an artist, then?" Zoro asked.

Nami but in at this point, deciding to answer for me, "She is! I walked in on her sketching me the day she woke up!"

That was rather embarrassing…and could give off the wrong impression. "I like to draw most people I meet." In order to distract from this line of discussion I decided to grab a flag from Usopp and start working, assuming that Luffy wanted a clearer version of his own.

While I was working I forgot about my crewmates around me. They had, however, apparently gathered around me to watch me work. So when I looked up Usopp and Nami were on one side of me, Luffy on the other, and Zoro across from me. My body involuntarily twitched at the unexpected attention. I was a little hesitant then, shy about my artwork, as I said, "That should be it."

Looking down I observed my work. Simple but effective as a grinning skull with a replica of Luffy's hat stared up at everyone. "I know what your job on the crew should be!" Luffy exclaimed, "You are now the ship artist!" Luffy grinned.

"It looks great now!" Nami grinned.

"I have to admit it, I have been surpassed!" Usopp dramatically proclaimed.

Zoro looked up at me and grinned, "It's totally different from either of the other ones."

I smiled, feeling even more a part of this crew than before. Yet my job was not yet complete, "Okay, let's draw it on the sail!" Luffy said.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon working on that, and placing the flags up on the masts, until eventually we finally were marked as a pirate ship. We finally had what seemed would be a crew name. If I were to guess, we would become the Straw Hat pirates, and I had no problem with that. Not even as I collapsed on the ground next to the mast, coincidentally next to Zoro. "Now the Going Merry is complete!" Luffy yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the delay, but I lacked a computer for a while…again. I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is a bit of another filler. Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 8

Boat Invasion

After my work had been finished, I had apparently fallen asleep. It is only vaguely that I remember the sound of a cannon going off, disregarding it merely for the fact that there were no sounds of panic. Instead, Luffy seemed excited, not that he wasn't that way 24/7. But that is beside the point, for the next thing I knew I was being woken up by several barrels ramming into me. Byrne thankfully had already flown out of the way, but I was left to kick the barrels out of my way and to look for the source "What the f**cking hell!" I yelled.

"Show yourself! I'll kill all of you!" someone yelled. Above I heard Luffy slam the kitchen door open and yell at him. I finally found the source of the barrel throwing, it was a tall, dark haired, tan man who wore sunglasses and carried a broad bladed sword with him. Still confused, I hardly absorbed what was happening when the man leaped to attack Luffy, who jumped to avoid the sword swung at him. Angrily I jumped and moved towards the man. "I've killed many pirates. An infamous pirate like you shouldn't dare to kill my buddy!" the man yelled again, charging towards Luffy.

It was only now that I realized my scythe was still in my room, but I was apparently not needed as Luffy grabbed the man's head and tossed him into the side of the ship. The most surprising moment, however, was when Zoro opened the door from the kitchen and walked out past Nami and Usopp. "Hey, if it isn't Johnny!" Zoro said in slight disbelief.

Right Zoro, because that isn't much too casual of a statement at all… But nonetheless, the man slowly looked up from where he lay on the deck, and upon seeing Zoro he flipped over to his knees. "Zoro aniki!" he yelled. "Wh-why are you on a pirate ship like this?"

"What's wrong? Where's Yosaku?"

Apparently Johnny had a flare for the dramatic, for while earlier he had been accusing Luffy of killing his partner, his partner was really sick. Badly sick, and with an injury, but sick. Once he brought Yosaku on board, he described how Yosaku suddenly got sick, and finally how they were resting at a rock that Luffy and Usopp decided to use for target practice, (Usopp was apparently now our sharpshooter-that was the reason for the cannon I heard earlier). Immediately the two apologized, feeling guilty.

Nobody seemed to know what to do, I know I did not. I was left to stare down at the purple looking man. He was wrapped in bandages across his stomach, wounds that had begun to bleed again since he had gotten sick. His hair was a close shaven purple that nearly matched the color of his face, standing out vibrantly against the red circlet helmet type thing he wore. I had no idea what could be wrong; I never bothered to learn about sicknesses symptoms other than the preventative measures I would have to take. "Aniki." Johnny started, addressing Zoro, "Is he going to die?"

"Are you all stupid?" Nami asked

"What did you say?!" Zoro clenched his fists, and practically snarled at Nami. He was, it seemed, very protective.

And yet Nami ignored everyone and pulled the man's tongue out, examining his eyes as well. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Johnny yelled, grabbing Nami's arm to stop her. "If you mock my partner's death, you'll pay for it" he spat.

And yet Nami ignored him after she managed to block his spit and stop him from talking. She turned to Luffy and Usopp and ordered them to bring limes to the deck from the storage room. The two of them squeezed lime juice into the man's mouth as the rest of us stood to one side. Nami explained, "He has scurvy. If it's not too late he'll get better in 2 or 3 days."

"Is that true, onee-san?" Johnny spat excitedly all over Nami again.

And so she put her hand over his mouth and face yet again. "Stop calling me that."

Nami explained how scurvy was caused by lack of proper nutrients from fruits, and this caused Luffy and Usopp to look towards her, praising her knowledge. Nami looked really annoyed, and it didn't take long before she exploded, "You should know at least that much! You could die if you don't!" And at that moment the sick man jumped up, spitting out the limes that Luffy and Usopp put into his mouth, and instantly began dancing with his partner. "There's no way you can recover that quickly!" Nami yelled again

While the two snapped to attention, they didn't exactly have the response expected. Instead, they decided to introduce themselves. "My name is Johnny." The first guy started.

"And I am Yosaku."

"The pirate hunter duo!"

"We used to be acquantainces of Zoro's."

"It's nice to meet you."

Zoro strode forward so that he faced the two, "I never thought that I'd see you guys here…"

"But again, we're surprised."

"We never imagined that the pirate hunter Zoro would become a pirate himself."

"Yeah, I know." Zoro reached the two of them and extended out a hand, which the two promptly grabbed… or would have if Yosaku didn't fall forward in sickness.

Zoro moved him onto a cot behind the kitchen area, and as night fell the rest of us sat around a table inside the kitchen itself. Everyone seemed to be avoiding Nami's gaze, while she herself stared down at a page. Probably the log that she was doing in place of Luffy. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed that Nami handled the day to day issues of the crew. It was obvious that Luffy made the big decisions, and I was rather sure that Zoro's decisions as first mate still ranked above Nami's, but she took care of what neither of them could or would do.

So when she finally spoke my attention was taken away from Byrne, who at the moment was resting on my hand. "Let this be a lesson." Nami said.

Zoro spoke next, "Yeah. There are pitfalls like this when you travel on the sea for a long time."

"Which means on the ship, we have to consider the distribution of nutrients using a limited amount of food." Usopp added.

"When we think about it, it is a necessary ability." Nami said.

Luffy took a bite from his bread, thinking about it, and stood exclaiming, "We need a seafaring cook!"

"Aha! Then we'll be able to eat yummy food even on the ship!" Usopp said excitedly.

Johnny looked up from his corner, smiling, "If you're looking for a cook like that there is a place nearby. But this place is close to the Grand Line." He said, and he moved to stand in front of Zoro, "You hear rumors there about the hawk-eyed man you've been looking for…" I froze, staring paralyzed as Zoro gripped his swords eagerly. "Our destination is the Sea Restaurant Baratie!"


End file.
